Leaving On A Jet Plane!
by kimberleenadine
Summary: Fang's leaving for a trip
1. Leaving

**Hey! This is a small short story. It was gonna be a one shot, but I made a TWO shot! **

**Faxness. Sad. But all is well! It shall work out!**

**Enjoyith! **

* * *

I walked into our room, we had made this deal thing with the school and, had our own devices and stuff, it was working out, we could go places, see stuff, and it made it easy for me to "save the world", Iggy and Gazzy were playing the XBox, Nudge and Angel were out in the grounds, fighting actually, and me and Fang were in here.

"'Sup?" I asked. He didn't meet my gaze. "Fang" I said touching his shoulder.

"If.. . . .If I went away" He swallowed. "For a couple of months, or what ever, if I had to go, promise me, you wont cry" He said. I was taken aback, I admit. I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Where is-"

"Answere the question" He cut me off, I thought for a second, of course I'd cry, but ,if thats what he wanted.

"I wouldn't cry in front of you, but, why?" I asked, he scooted closer taking a breath.

"I have to go away, its what Jeb asked, for a couple of months, if I dont, he-never mind, but, I have to leave tonight" He said. Whaat? I shook my head a tiny bit.

"What- why?" I asked. He took _another_ breath.

"I cant say why and wont say why, okay, I need you to just be okay?" He held my hand and squeezed it, tears stung my eyes, but I sucked them back in by blinking.

"I'll- be fine" I looked him in the eye.

* * *

_Next Morning. _

**Fang POV. **

I cant believe I actually agreed to leave Max and the others, but Max, Jeb had threatened to hurt them, I had to go all the way to Australia, Japan then Africa, he said he'd give me instructions when I get there, my stomach was churning, I hated this. I was stood by the door, Max was sat on the couch asleep, I had a bag in my hand.

_All my bags are packed  
I'm ready to go  
I'm standing here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

I silently walked up to her and saw her face, oh jeez, she'd been crying, small tear streakes were going down her face, I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her fore head, she stirred, and her eyes opened, she saw me and sat up.

"Fifteen minutes Fang" He called. I nodded and looked back at Max. She sniffed, trying her best not to cry.

"Dont cry" I whispered.

_But the dawn is breakin'  
This early mornin'  
The taxi's waitin'  
He's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could cry_

She nodded and sucked them back, I think, I gave her a small smile, gently brushing my lips on hers. "Do you really have to go?" She said, but her voice was raspy. I nodded.

"I do, I'm sorry, I'll be back, it'll go by quick, dont worry" I said gently caressing her cheek. "If I dont, he'll hurt you" I whispered, she caught on and nodded, I put my arms around her and kissed her.

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe I hate to go_

"Fang" Jeb called. I broke away.

"Give me time Jeb" I replied sharply, rolling my eyes making Max giggled a bit. "Honestly. I'll come back" I reasured.

"You better" She gave me a playfull punch in the arm. I smiled, rubbing my face against hers gently.

She hugged me again, like she wouldnt let me go, I hugged her back. This is hard, okay, remind me to kill Jeb Batchelder! But I had to say some things, in case I didnt come back.

"Max" I said. She looked up. "All the things I've said thats hurt you, all the arguments, all the- everything I did that was bad and hurt you, I'm sorry, okay" I said.

"Fang. I know you'll come back. So, you can say those words for the rest of your life" She smiled, I grinned as she wiped the bangs from my eyes.

_There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I tell you now  
They don't mean a thing_

"Just know. They didn't mean a thing" I said kissing her head, and then her lips, slowly, I had to have the taster of her one more time, I probably wont see her for months. Maybe a year.

_Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time  
Let me kiss you  
Close your eyes  
I'll be on my way  
Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the time when I don't have to say..._

We pulled apart and I could see she was tired. "Shh" I hushed. "Sleep. I'll be home soon" I whispered, then the tears spilled down her face.

"Dont leave" She squeaked. Running a hand through her hair, I hugged her one last time.

"I have to, I love you" I said. She smiled a sad smile and held my hands walking with me to the door, I kissed her one last time.

_Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe I hate to go  
_

"I love you to" She said when we pulled apart. "See you soon" She smiled.

"Okay I-"

"Lets go Fang" Jeb said dragging me away. I punched his arm and he winced in pain.

"Bye" She mouthed. "See ya" I mouthed back.

* * *

**Well. this is the first one. **

**Second one on the next page! **

**yaaaaay! **


	2. Welcome home!

**Here be the second one! **

**and the last. **

* * *

_Ten Months Later. _

**Max POV **

Its been ten months! TEN MONTHS! Everytime there was a knock at the door, I hoped it was Fang, in my dreams, that seemed so real, I hoped they were, I woke up though, then cried.

Today felt like the normal day for me. I actually wasnt expecting Fang, so I was sat with Angel and Nudge curled up on the sofa watching Iggy and Gazzy play this killing game, it amazed me how Iggy could play that... Uh. Violence is part of out life and makes it whole.

"Do you think Fang will be back to day?" Angel asked. I looked down at her.

"Maybe. I dont know" I replied, she huffed.

"I miss him, he was like- like a dad!" She said. I laughed. "And you're like, our mom!" She added making me laugh more.

"I miss him to, and nice imagination you got there Ange" I smiled, she grinned.

"Can you and Fang have a baby, and I can be a big sister?" She asked, my eyes widened and Iggy burst out laughing, Nudge was on the floor, crying from laughter, then there was The Gasman looking like he liked the idea.

"Noo" I said. They recovered.

"Boy, if that happened, well-" I cut Iggy off by slapping him round the head. "Ouch! Sorry" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "When's the pizza guy thing gonna get here! I ordered it ten minutes ago!" Nudge growled, then the door knocked, she huffed.

"I'll get it" I said as she was staring at me, she laughed.

"How much" I asked opening the door and checking the money on the side, then his lips crashed onto mine, woah! Hey, wait. I remember these lips.

Fang's working for the pizza place? Wait. . . . Fang, I pushed him back gaping.

"What? I cant kiss my girl friend?" He grinned. I was speechless, so I just threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, he put his around my waist kissing my neck.

"Yo. Okay! Get a room!" Gazzy called, we pulled apart. "Hey dude, we missed you" He said to Fang, Fang stepped in, and Angel gasped, in a speed of light she was hugging him.

"Fang! Fang! Oh my- your back!" Nudge squealed hugging him on the other side, soon Gazzy was on his back, and Iggy was giving the "man hand shake".

After a whole fifteen minutes of hugging, crying, and, laughing, they cleared off. "Help me take these to the room?" He asked. I nodded picking up a bag.

"How come you came back with so much?" I asked as we entered the room.

Only I didnt get an answer, when he pushed me back onto the bed kissing me hungrily, but gentle, and demanding. I kissed back just the same, and thought of Angel's question about the baby, as he was kissing my neck I had a chance to talk.

"Angel wants us to have a baby" I said chuckling. He laughed making me tingle.

"In our own time" He smiled kissing my lips against. So I didnt have the chance to gape, I was just left in bliss.

And Fang was back.

* * *

**Big smile Sooooo!?!!!**

**Maaaaaybe, I could do a third chappy where they have a baby?!?! Noooooo, oooor if you want. or w/e. **

**Anyways!**

HAPPY NEW YEAR!! 

**byeeee!!! **


	3. Little Dude, or Dudette

**I Liiiiiiied.**

**MWAHAHAH. **

* * *

_A year after Fang's return. _

I rolled over in the snug bed, flinging my arm out, it collided with a warm chest, I then turned over and snuggled into Fang with a content sigh.

"Morning." He said brushing his fingers up and down my arm slowly. I smiled and lay my head on his chest.

"Morning." I replied closing my eyes and kissing his rib cage. He let out a breath of air, one arm under his head, and looking upto the ceiling.

"Its early." He commented. I nodded.

"We all had a pretty late night last night." He added, as if he was trying to make me blush on purpose. It was working. I bit my lower lip and didn't respond. I couldn't. My voice would be all shaky.

"I just wanna stay here." I groaned wrapping my arm tighter around him and pushing my self up so his chin was on top of my head. He kissed my hair.

"Lets stay here then," He rubbed circles on my bare abdomen. I smiled.

"I can't." I sighed. "Jeb makes up train so we don't get lazy remember." Fang groaned.

"Tell him to shove it." He said with a chuckle. The door opened and Iggy came walking through.

"Hey, guys, we gotta head off in five minutes." He said jerking his thumb behind him.

" Max isn't feeling well. Tell Jeb she wont be here, and I'm going to stay with her." He said. This was a good thing, since Iggy couldn't see.

"... Max isn't ill." Iggy grinned. Me and Fang gawked, almost. Iggy rolled his eyes. "Guys, I'm not that dumb." Iggy said then checked his watch.

"Alright, I'll tell him that. And I'll lock the doors." He called walking out the door and shutting it behind him. I rolled us over so he was leaning over me.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. I shrugged walking my fingers up to his shoulder. I was about to reply when the door opened _again_.

Nudge.

"Oh hey- Ew." She said. Fang rolled his eyes and sat back, pulling the covers up with him. I pulled them up over my chest with a small blush.

"Okay, Nudge, whats up?" I asked. She giggled, and giggled more. Until she was gasping for breath and leaning against the door frame, a dark blush on her cheeks.

"Dudes, this is about to get reaaaallly awkward, because I know that you two had sex." She said pointing a finger. I gaped at her.

"Nudge! You don't have to tell _us_!" I said inching closer to Fang. He shook with kept in laughter.

"Fine, fine...But tell me what it was like later. Anyway, I came to tell you that Iggy had left a key under the mat... Y'know, incase you want to go out." She shrugged.

I nodded. "Sure. Fine, okay, go." I said. She snorted with laughter again and then skipped away. I leaned over and kissed Fang to keep him from laughing.

"Dont laugh." I said in a low voice as I pulled back. He just grinned and pushed me back into the bed again. I blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Not now." I whispered as he kissed my neck. I was enjoying it, until Angel's words rung through my mind. I furred my brow.

"You know when...I told you Angel wanted us to have a baby." I said running my hand up and down his back. He nodded kissing my ear and then back down my jaw.

"...And you said in our own time." I went on twirling a lock of his hair in my fingers.

"Do you want a baby?" He asked looking at me.

"N-no! I- its just...We haven't used protection...and..." I trailed off feeling my stomach twist in nervousness.

"It'd be pretty...Uh...Fun having a baby..." He said smiling a small smile and brushing his lips over my nose. I grinned.

"The making bit or the rest?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head going down my body and pressing his cheek to my stomach.

"Having a little dude in there." He kissed it. I laughed as well.

"What about a girl?" I asked. Fang scrunched his nose up.

"... Angel and Nudge would like that." He said. I chuckled and leant my head back into the pillows as he kissed over my stomach.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"I'd like to feel something in there thats mine." He added running his hand over it. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"But...You'd be all stressy." He said with a serious face. His dark eyes were laughing. I slapped his shoulder.

"You never know, me being a Human Avian might be different." I shrugged. He nodded.

"Wanna try it?" He asked. I laughed.

"Fang, this isn't something we can take back to the store." I said. He smiled.

"Yeah, but we can shove it back in right?" He said jokingly, I laughed and hit his shoulder again. He winced and kissed me roughly on the lips, but being somewhat gentle at the same time. "Stop hitting me." He said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Whiner," I said swallowing his comeback with my mouth on his. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed back. I think I'm his weakness. Not to sound all egotistical, but...Even when he's doing something really important or something he loves, other than me, he'll miss out on whatever it is he's doing.

And make out with me.

"If we have a baby, we have to keep it." I told him breaking away from the kiss. He looked into my eyes and nodded.

"We will." He assured. "And you'll be one heck of a mom..." He grinned. I laughed.

"What was it? Maxi_mom_?" He nodded laughing too.

"Yeah...I remember." He sighed kissing my neck.

"Who would've thought back then eh?" He said wrapping his arms around me, I put mine around his neck.

"Thought what?" I asked, pressing my lips to his jaw.

"You and me...Together..." He trailed off.

"_You and me together we'll be  
Forever you'll see  
We two can be good company  
You and me  
Yes, together we two  
Together, that's you  
Forever with me  
We'll always be good company  
You and me  
Yes, together we'll be_." I sung, trying to remember the words, I got caught up in the song, I didn't hear Fang chuckling. I then blushed.

"I didn't know you watched Oliver and Co. with Ange." He said laughing now. I rolled my eyes and blushed again.

"It was a catchy song!" I said in a defensive tone. Fang laughed again, I pouted.

"Thats cute." He said kissing my lips. "And sexy." He murmured continuing it.

I smiled and relaxed.

Maybe the baby thing was a good idea...

* * *

_That Night: _

"Did you two just stay in bed all day?" The Gasman asked picking up some pizza.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

Nudge giggled. I nudged her with my shoulder. Angel gasped catching her thoughts and bounced up and down in excitement. Iggy sensed her. Fang was in the shower.

"What?" The Gasman asked looking at her like she had grown two heads.

"...Are ya gonna? Are ya? Are ya?" She prodded me with her finger. I batted her finger away and shook my head.

"Not yet. Shush." I said putting a finger to my lips. She grinned and made a zipping motion on her lips.

"Not yet what!" Iggy jumped in setting the fries he made from _scratch_ in front of us. Impressive. I took one.

"Dont worry!" Nudge glanced at me.

"I do worry! I wanna know too!" Gaz jumped in.

Fang came walking in whistling and chuckled as I ducked my head down low. "We're not getting a puppy," He said. They all fell silent, even me.

"Why not?" The Gasman whined. Total jumped up and down.

"I'm here!" He said. Fang nodded.

"Yeah, we already got a mutt." He said scratching Total's head. Total snarled.

I laughed with Nudge and Angel, but Iggy looked suspicious. But points to him, he didn't say anything.

Fang winked at me, sending tingles over my body, still, after three years. He's just so cool and collected, and calm. And sends lazy smirks, winks and smiles. It's drool worthy.

* * *

_So the stalk might well be coming!_


	4. NEGATIVE

_Maxi-Mom_

_Another year later. _

* * *

"...Positive or negative?" He asked wrapping his arms around me from behind. I rested my arms on his and leant my head back in his shoulder shaking my head.

"Negative." I sighed sadly. He slouched against me, kissing my neck softly.

"But..." He started. I nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Yeah.." I sighed again. "Maybe I can't get pregnant." I shrugged throwing the test into the trash can. Fang spun me around in his arms and pressed me to the bathroom counter.

"You can..." He said. "We just have to keep trying. I mean...That was the first proper try, y'know we keep trying like those people who want babies." He kissed my lips softly. I laughed.

"I can't take you seriously like this." I cupped his cheek with one hand, he rubbed his cheek against it in an adorable way, "And I like the fact you _want_ to do this." I added shyly.

He smiled, "We're twenty one now...We're responsible enough." He shrugged leaning his head against my shoulder, I combed my fingers through his hair.

"Agreed." I nodded. "But...Iggy is getting fed up with it." I laughed. Fang joined me with the laughing.

"He can hear." He stated with a nod.

"Yeah..." I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him.

"I love you." He murmured. I smiled.

"I love you too Fang." We squirmed a little. Fang grinned.

"To mushy?" He asked as we walked out of the room and into the main room.

I nodded linking my fingers with his as we flopped onto the couch. "Hey!" The Gasman came running through with a rocket in his hand.

"What?" Me and Fang said in unison. The Gasman set the rocket down and sat next to me, his cheeks had a load of dirt on them and his forehead, also in his hair.

"What?" I asked again seeing his sad face, I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

" Angel says you're not pregnant." He said sadly. Well, they were gonna find out anyway. I pulled him into my lap, so he was in between Fang and I, since my legs were on his lap, Fang wrapped an arm around his shoulder as I held his hands.

"Does that make you sad?" I asked. He twisted his lips, his cheeks flushing under the dirt.

"...Kinda, yeah, I'd like to be an older brother." He shrugged. I smiled.

"Thats sweet." I chuckled, he looked up showing me a toothy smile.

"_But_, are you going to keep trying?" He looked at Fang. He nodded.

"Uh huh. So tell Iggy to wear headphones." He teased. The Gasman made a gagging sound and rolled his eyes.

"_We_ can't hear anything. Its just him. Wait! When I was walking past your room a couple nights ago I heard-" I cupped a hand over his mouth

"...A scream?" Nudge came in, she was obviously talking before she was through the door, but she had bad timing and it just sounded wrong. I cringed.

"...What was that?" Fang asked, The Gasman hopped off our laps and out the door.

"Did you hear a scream?" She asked. I shook my head.

Nudge grinned evilly. "Good." She cackled. "We tied Angel to a tree!" She giggled and then ran back out. I gawked and went to run after but Fang held me back.

"Stay." He said nuzzling my neck. I groaned and pushed him back.

"Fang. Angel is tied to a tree, God knows what they're doing to her." i said standing up, Fang kissed my hand and then I ran outside to get Angel.

When I got out there, Iggy had set a fire around the tree, Angel was running out of it like ... The Terminator or something, Hell Raiser...I don't know. But I gawked as they all high fived.

" Angel is fire resistant and invincible!" Total hopped up and down.

"What the fuck?" I said, Fire Resistant?

"Yay!" Angel said jumping up and down.

"That's not fair!" The Gasman said, Iggy ruffled his hair.

"Yes it is! We can test our bombs and stuff on her." He said. I grabbed Angel.

"She's not another test Ig. You can't, thats unfair." I said hugging her. Angel shook her head.

"No Max! This will be more fun! Pleeeeease can I do it?" She begged. I sighed and nodded.

"Whatever, fine."

* * *

Just as me and Fang were...In the middle of _something_, there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Fang called, in an annoyed tone. I heard a giggle. We stopped.

"Sorry. Its just uh...Jeb's here...He needs Max." Nudge said. I looked at Fang, hovering above me. Nah, he can wait.

"Tell him I'll meet him later." I called. I heard Nudge scamper off.

---

Now...I won't tell you how many hours...Or minutes, later I came out (insert blush). Jeb wasn't pleased when he saw me. He glared at me. And then at Fang. And then back at me.

"Maximum Ride! How could you!" He snapped. I raised an eyebrow folding my arms.

"I'll do whatever I want with my boyfriend." I replied smoothly, Fang put a hand on my hip.

"But...Have sex with him! Max! Come on..." He glared at Fang. I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"We want a baby." I said confidently. Fang chuckled silently behind me.

Jeb's jaw dropped open, I saw the others had gone to their rooms.

"A b-b-b-b-b-b-"

"Baby?" Fang supplied.

"Yeah! How- what?!" Jeb stomped a foot, I laughed.

"And you interrupted their baby making!" Angel suddenly appeared. We all jumped. Jeb glared at her too.

"Well _excuse_ me." He said in a snobby tone. I frowned.

"How did you know?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Cameras." He said, I looked at him in horror.

"Oh God! Ari could have been watching! With his sick little mind." I shuddered, I even felt Fang shudder. Angel gagged.

"Nasty." She supplied.

"He didn't watch." Jeb muttered in a fed up tone. "And its a heat camera. So we dont see...The graphic side." He said looking away. I grinned.

"Like that James Bond movie? At the end of it, and the-" He cut me off.

" Max. No, not now." He said. Fang laughed.

"Jeb can you leave, as you can see? We were planning to get back to what we were doing." He indicated to me in his baggy shirt and boxers and him in a pair of pajama bottoms.

Jeb gaped again. "O-oh." He stammered. "W-well then..." He cleared his throat. "Keep it clean." He shuddered and walked away.

I spun around and jumped on Fang. Wrapping my legs around his waist. "Where were we?" I asked. He looked behind me at Angel.

"Sorry!" She giggled and ran away.

Fang smirked. "I believe we were, in here." He walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

**A Few Days after. **

Fang held my hair back as I puked up my breakfast. I groaned and heaved up more. He rubbed circles into my back, soon it all subsided and I was done.

Okay, this might be something bad I ate, or I could be pregnant. I stood up and brushed my teeth and rinsed it with mouth wash and water.

"Ew." I grumbled rubbing my stomach. Fang tucked hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek, and wiped my forehead with a damp towel.

"You okay?" He asked hugging me. Two members of the flock were stood at the door, Gazzy and Angel.

"Is she pregnant!?" Gazzy asked. Fang and I shrugged.

"Awwh!" They groaned in unison and walked away. I laughed and sighed.

"I take it they want a 'sibling'." I said putting quotation marks in the air. Fang smiled.

"Yeah..." He looked at my stomach. "Is there anything in there? ...Maybe...?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe..." I said.

He puffed his cheeks out. "Where is it gonna-." I cut him off.

"We'll ask Jeb to set up a room. And he _will not _test on the baby." I said glaring at the floor, Fang chuckled again and kissed my neck.

"Okay," And then he opened up the cabinet. "I guess you should..." he trailed off holding the box in front of me. I laughed.

"Look who's eager." I teased, he rolled his eyes and walked out leaving me to test.

I did. After I finished, I set it on the side and opened the door. We all sat in silence, Iggy even more silent. But he popped out with names incase it was positive.

"...Jarvis." He said randomly. I snorted.

"I am not naming my child Jarvis." I said.

"...Keegan." He suggested.

I shrugged. "Maybe. But remember Ig's, Fang's the dad." I chuckled, Fang laughed.

"Unless -" I whacked his shoulder. Iggy laughed as well.

"Not in a million years." He said. I scowled.

"You sayin' I'm ugly and you wont sleep with me?" I asked. Iggy gawked.

"No!" He said. " Max, shut up." He added, Fang nuzzled my hair and kissed my cheek.

"I love you." He stated. I smiled back.

"Love you too." I whispered.

We waited a few more minutes before it beeped, Nudge hopped up and ran to get it. She came back with a sad look on her face as she stared at it.

"Whats wrong?" Angel asked. I was expecting a 'Its a negative', but she said,

"I cant read it." In a very sad tone.

I laughed and took it off her, looking at it. "I wanted to break the news!" She protested. I snorted and looked at it again.


	5. Shark

"Is that..." I trailed off, my eyes going wide, I put a hand to my stomach. Fang looked.

"Are you!" Angel asked. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said. Nudge screamed and then her and Angel began to dance around the room. Singing something about being older sisters, hair do's and whatever.

Iggy handed The Gasman some money. I gawked at them. "You bet on us?" I asked throwing a cushion at them. Iggy grinned and nodded.

But then I was pinned to the floor by Fang as he kissed me, with a small smile on his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Finally." He mumbled kissing me again. I laughed, he slid his tongue into my mouth and tilted our heads.

"Uh...Okay, stop it?" Gaz said, I hooked my leg over Fang's waist and ran my hands through his hair.

"We're having a baby." I whispered as we broke away. He smiled.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He rubbed his nose against mine. I smiled back kissing his nose and sighed.

"I'm going to be a mommy." I stated. He looked up.

"Are we still gonna have sex?" He asked. Iggy barked out laughing, I hit Fangs shoulder, laughing myself. The Gasman shuddered, And Angel and Nudge had skipped off somehwere.

"We're in here!" Angel called from the bedroom.

"Shark." Fang said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do we suddenly live out at sea?" I asked. He laughed shaking his head.

"I want to name the baby Shark, its a unisex name." He shrugged. I laughed.

"No its not." I said. Fang grinned.

"Well it is now." He said.

0-0-0-0

**_Shark was born on the 5th of November, 2008. Shark is a female, Avian American, with dark hair and dark skin like her fathers, brown eyes like her mother and Max's nose. _**

**_Shark likes Uncle Iggy's bombs, and they all doubt that Nudge will be able to get any nail polish on her, or do her hair and whatnot. _**

**_Shark will not be tested on. She is special. Her genes are natural, and her wings. _**

**_The End_ **


End file.
